Baby It's Cold Outside
by shana.rose
Summary: A variation of 'Baby It's Cold Outside' for The Yankee Countess. Sexytimes ensue ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I got Yankee Countess for the Christmas exchange her prompt was a variation of the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside"**

**Since this was for Secret Santa it is un-beta'd.**

* * *

Sybil smiled against the kiss as Tom's hands move up into her hair. Her fingers sliding through his hair and a gasp comes out as his lips move down to her jawline and then continue down to her neck, slightly pushing her against the armrest of the couch.

Eyes closed she moaned as Tom sucked on the pulse point on her neck. It's only when Tom's hands start to unbutton her blouse that she remembers that she was here to get the book she had forgotten last week for the train tomorrow.

"Tom I- ohhhh I really can't stay," Tom hummed in agreement but continued to kiss down her neck and as his hands start to caress her breasts.

It's several minutes later and several lengthy kisses later before Sybil has the fortitude to pull apart from him. "I really should go."

Licking his lips Tom glances out the window. "It's up to your knees out there." Rubbing her shoulders he adds, "You'll freeze before you even get to your car."

Sybil laughed. She couldn't really blame him for trying. Since their fifth date they've spent practically every night together. "Snow boots."

Tom sighed but nodded. Pressing a quick kiss to her lips he asked, "How about a drink before you go?"

Sybil raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion as she pulled on her coat.

He rolled his eyes in response, "To keep you feeling warm since the heater in your car is broken."

"Alright," she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the day last week Tom spent an hour on his back fixing her car. She remembered the look of horror he had when he learned she hadn't had her car checked in over two years and then the look he gave her as he asked if there was anything else he should look at before she admitted her heater was busted.

Taking off her coat she asked, "When's the part for the heater coming in again?"

"It's not coming in till the 30th." Tom grumbled from the kitchen.

Sybil can hear him rumbling through the refrigerator as he asked, "Love can you put some music on?"

Going over to his iPod she scrolled through until she found the Christmas playlist she made the other day. As he walked over with two wineglasses and a bottle of her favorite red wine she shook her head.

"What?" Tom asked as he poured her a rather full glass.

Sybil snorted, "As if you don't know what you're doing."

With a rather large grin that didn't fit the innocence face he was trying to pull he replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You're trying to get me drunk so I'll miss my train in the morning," she said before taking a sip of her wine.

Tom placed his hand over his chest in a defensive matter and with an over the top voice replied, "Sybil Crawley! Why I would _never!_" Grinning as she rolled her eyes he then asked in all seriousness, "What time is your train again?"

Licking her lips as she put her glass down she said, "Ten o'clock and I can't be late because the next train to Downton won't come until five."

Tom nodded, turning to better face her he leaned his head against the couch. "So what's a posh Christmas like?"

"I told you it's not that posh!"

"It is if you spend it at your family's ancestral home," Tom teased.

Leaning her head against the couch she smirked, "Yea well get ready. You're revolutionary ancestors will be shaking in their graves on Christmas morning when you're drinking tea with the Earl of Grantham."

Tom chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want to drive up with me on the 23th?"

Sybil sighed. "As tempting as that offer is I promised mum I come early this year." She was still cursing herself for groaning to her mum about the forced holiday time the hospital was making her take.

Shaking his head Tom moved to pour her some more wine despite the fact that she was only half way done. Amused Sybil teased, "Are you sure you're not trying to get me drunk?"

Gesturing her hand forward she watched as her drink spattered all over Tom's shirt.

"Oh god!" Horrified Sybil turned towards the coffee table for a napkin but there's only the wine bottle and books. "I'm so sorry Tom-" She moves to get up and find him a towel when Tom pulls her back down with a chuckle.

"Its fine love," Moving his hand to the back of the collar he pulls the shirt off to reveal the _very_ fitted white undershirt he wore underneath.

Sybil couldn't help but stare. There were small droplets of wine on his undershirt right between his abs were. Licking her lips she moved closer and whispered into his ear, "If you are trying to seduce…" she slide her hands under his shirt and grinned as she heard him gasp. "It's working Branson."

Groaning Tom reaches for her, pulling her into his lap as he pressed his lips against hers. His arms wrap around her waist needing her closer as she wraps one arm around his neck and the other in his hair again.

Murmured hurriedly against his lips she groaned out, "I mmm really can't stay."

"Baby its cold outside." Feeling his hands stroke her spine she gasped as a shot of warmth went through her body.

She gasped. "Fine after." Closing her eyes she moaned as she grinded her hips against his. Needing the friction that came even though they were both almost fully clothed.

He nodded and as he unbuttoned her shirt he decided that if she still insisted on leaving after he'd lend her his thick winter coat.

Her mouth opened as she felts his tongue circling the outline of her lips. The tongues dueled over dominance as their hands caressed.

In this moment she was not patient. Ignoring his undershirt her hands moved to his pants, quickly undoing his belt, the button of his trousers, and the zipper Sybil reached for her prize.

His hands kneeling her breasts Tom let out a heavy groan at the feel of her hand on him. "Fuck me," he moaned as he nuzzled her neck.

Stroking his length Sybil smirked, "Oh I intend to."

Suddenly Tom needed to feel her lips against his. Pulling her face down to he groaned as her tongue immediately sought out for him.

Scrambling for release Tom's hands quickly moved to her waist almost tearing the button off her jeans as he moved to take off her pants.

Sybil lifted her hips as he went to pull her jeans and knickers down in one tug before pressing their lips together once more as Tom slide inside of her.

Gasping as their bodies intertwine they pulled the other closer so that every part of their body that could was touching.

Her arms around his neck Sybil set the rhythm as she rocked against him, moaning when his hands moved to squeeze her rum. Spurring her on.

Tom groaned as he looked up at her. Sybil's eyes were closed, her big pouty lips wide open as she moaned out his name, her shirt halfway open to reveal her clothed breast. They were both still almost fully clothed in their haste for their need for each other.

With Sybil thrusting in quick succession against him he knew he was close. Desperately wanting to fall into the abyss together Tom moved his right hand down to her clit.

Her eyes snapped open as he stroked her clit causing her to call out, "Oh Tom." He put a little more pressure and she was shouting, "Yes! Oh god yes! TOM!"

Sybil squeezed him as she came. Groaning as he continued to rub her clit as she came.

Moving his thumb rapidly against her clit he pressed his face into her shoulder as he came. Groaning out her name and pressing a kiss against the soft skin of her neck.

Breathing deeply they leaned their foreheads together as they tried to caught their breath.

It was at this moment, with the moonlight from the window hitting her just right that Tom pushed a curl back and whispered softly, "Your eyes look like starlight."

Maybe it was the way he whispered it, in awe and reverends or maybe it was the way he looked at her, his eyes tender and filled with love, either way in that moment she felt loved and if she wasn't already she was sure she would have fallen in love with him then. Pressing her a soft kiss on both his eyelids she climbed off his lap and grabbed his hand. Walking backwards she pulled him into his room.

Staring into each other's eyes they slowing begin to undress each other.

The last few buttons on her blouse went first, Tom rubbing her arms to keep out the cold before moving to take off her bra. His undershirt went next with Sybil caressing each muscle before moving her fingers downwards to push down his jeans. Her jeans follow his to the floor as she fell onto the bed. Her arms reaching out for him as soon as her head hits the comforter.

He quickly moved to join her when out of the corner of his eyes he saw something through the window. "It's snowing again."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispers, "At least I can say that I tried." Before pulling him into a long and heated kiss.

**The End…. Or is it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Originally this was going to be a part of the first chapter but time was running short. I doubt I'll write more after this but who knows!**

* * *

"Yesss." Sybil groaned, "Oh god YES! Faster Tom faster!" She was withering beneath him. Her hands grasping for him as her lungs gasped for air.

He called out her name as he thrusted inside of her. Moving in as soon as he moved out, groaning as he felt himself getting close.

"Darling I don't think I'm going to last much longer," he rushed out.

Pressing her nails into his back she moaned out, "Me either."

Pulling out so that only his tip grazed her folds he thrusted back in and soon felt her walls tighten around him as their mutual cries on release rung out.

Tom nuzzled her hair as he took a deep breath; breathing in her new Christmas theme shampoo that smelled of gingerbread cookies.

Sybil closed her eyes and loosen her hold on him as she focused on the feel on him of top of her. Needing to feel his lips against her own she nuzzled her face against his cheek until he lifted his head.

"Kiss me." It was all Tom needed to hear. Closing the gap between their lips the kiss was long and languid but eventually it had to end.

Grinning ear to ear Tom pulled out and more or less flopped onto his back. "Best morning sex ever, wouldn't you say?"

Sybil hummed in approval. Finally opening her eyes she turned towards Tom and she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Reaching for his mobile on his nightstand he tapped in his password. "Eight forty-five."

Sybil groaned. "I have to go."

Tom shook his head and reached his arms out to pull her closer. "Not without breakfast you're not."

Trying and failing not to smile. "I really can't stay Tom." He waggled his eyebrows and Sybil laughed. "I'm serious Tom! If I don't get home and finish packing now I'll miss my train!"

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day love."

"I'll eat on the train." Sybil rolled her eyes as Tom pouted.

Pecking him on the cheek she untangled herself from him and climbed out of Tom's unfairly warm bed.

"That's an awful lot of snow outside."

Placing her hands on her hips as she skimmed the room for her clothes, "Good thing I like snow then."

"I doubt the roads have been properly salted yet."

"I'll drive slowly then. Which is all the more reason why I need to leave now. I can't miss my train." Finding her shirt and bra from the night before she snapped her bra on. "Have you seen my knickers?"

Tom sighed, "I think it's in the living room." As she walked out of his room Tom added, "Your train's probably been delayed. Or cancelled!"

Walking back into his room now with her knickers on and her trousers in hand she sat down on his bed and cupped his cheek. "I really can't stay Tom."

Leaning up Tom begins to kiss her neck. His hands on her waist pulling her into his lap. "Come back to bed love, where it's warm and toasty."

Sybil groaned as his lips suck on her pulse point. She tilted her head to allow him more access. Just like the night before she found herself in a losing battle and grasps for something, anything to keep her focus. "My parents will worry."

Tom nuzzled her neck before stroking his hands up her back and undoing her bra. "They'll worry more if you come home with pneumonia."

Sybil bit her lip as her hands move up into his hair. "I suppose I could always take the five o'clock train…"

** The End… Probably.**


End file.
